


"Есть город золотой..."

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честно говоря, Женя так и не поняла, что послужило толчком, потому что ничего не предвещало такого поворота событий. Обычный вечер. Старая, надоевшая до зубовного скрежета компания. Видеться с приятелями хотелось все реже и реже. Она чувствовала, что переросла общение и пора двигаться дальше. Сваливать к чертовой матери, если по простому. Но пока что по инерции продолжала приходить. Дурацкая привычка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Есть город золотой..."

Честно говоря, Женя так и не поняла, что послужило толчком, потому что ничего не предвещало такого поворота событий. Обычный вечер. Старая, надоевшая до зубовного скрежета компания. Видеться с приятелями хотелось все реже и реже. Она чувствовала, что переросла общение и пора двигаться дальше. Сваливать к чертовой матери, если по простому. Но пока что по инерции продолжала приходить. Дурацкая привычка.

Впрочем, было и нечто новое, а именно свежее мясо. Ирка привела очередного ухажера. Невысокого, черноволосого и смазливого Витю. Не взглянешь без слез, и не дашь биологических двадцати пяти. Мальчик на любителя. Сомнительное удовольствие. Но Ирка славилась чрезвычайной ненасытностью и неразборчивостью в интимных связях далеко за пределами их маленького кружка. Наличие мужа и дочери ее не останавливало. И кто только не побывал в ненасытной Ковалевой. На некоторых без содрогания смотреть было невозможно. Так что Витя выглядел вполне привлекательно на фоне многочисленных любовников. Женя подругу не осуждала. В ханжестве ее никто не мог обвинить. Святошу из себя никогда не строила, и тоже отрывалась по полной. В свое удовольствие. Но в последнее время, оказываясь рядом с Иркой, чувствовала, как волной накатывает брезгливость, как будто в грязи измазалась. И смотреть на нее было неприятно. Высокая, болезненно худая, с близко посаженными глазами и неухоженными, вытравленными перекисью волосами, взгляд глупый и пустой, как у течной сучки. Вульгарная кривляка. Но большинство мужчин, как ни странно, имели прямо противоположное мнение, однако на лицо Ирки особо не засматривались. Грудь четвертого размера, экстремально короткое мини, вовремя раздвинутые ноги, отсутствие нижнего белья, гладко выбритая дырка, и клиент созревал мгновенно. Женю передергивало и мутило, прямо хоть беги в туалет и блюй. А мужчины ничего, натягивали Ирку, и многие потом возвращались обратно. Только она отставку быстро давала, мгновенно перегорала и шла на поиски новых членов. Увлекающаяся натура. Но по старой дружбе трахалась без проблем.

Собрались как всегда на квартире у Толика. Год назад он развелся, и до сих пор не устал праздновать свободу, меняя подружек чаще, чем трусы. Его Женя тоже с трудом терпела. Не нравились ей рыхлые мужчины с сексуальными проблемами и большим самомнением. О том, что у Толика стоит через раз, рассказала Ирка. Трахнула пару раз практически из милости, и теперь он, как идиот, бегал за ней и пускал слюни. Добровольно записался в персональные рабы. А ей что? Место для гулянок, выпивка, еда за чужой счет лишними не будут. Допускала к телу раз в месяц, он и радовался. Придурок. Но вечера обставлял по высшему разряду, и постоянно новых девчонок приводил. К Жене тоже пытался подкатывать, чуть было не получил по яйцам и сразу отстал. И все для того, чтобы Ирка приревновала. А она плевала на его ухищрения. Постоянно прилюдно унижала, насмехалась и предлагала сойтись с Галкой.

К Галке отношение сложилось двойственное. Женя, то жалела ее, то прибить хотела за несусветную глупость и упертость. Ну какого черта вздыхать и бегать за дебилом Толиком, если в тебе девяносто килограмм живого веса, трехлетний ребенок на руках и статус матери-одиночки? Да, на лицо красавица, и хозяйственная, и умница, а что толку? Он никогда не ответит взаимностью. Некогда ему. Дрочит на спирахету Ирку или меняет постельное белье в своей спальне после ее любовных игрищ с очередным самцом. Не понимала Женя бесплодных мечтаний и наивного упорства. Лучше бы Галка обратила внимание на Петровича. Он, конечно, уже старикан. Сорок шесть лет не шутка. И женатый. Зато моряк - капитан дальнего плавания. И влюблен без памяти. Как увидел Галку, сразу пропал. Даже Ирку трахать не стал, хотя именно она привела его в компанию. Стоит только взглянуть на него с благосклонностью, и Петрович в лепешку расшибется. Не исключено, что и разведется ради Галки. Но нет, мы любим Толика и баста! Одно слово, дура!

Как Женя вообще попала в такую странную компанию? Очень просто. Проходила практику в частной фирме по направлению от колледжа. Там и познакомилась с Иркой и Галкой. Однажды они пригласили ее пообщаться с интересными мужчинами. Посидеть, выпить, потанцевать. Ничего непристойного. Интим только по желанию. Женя пришла раз, другой, незаметно втянулась и осталась. А в последнее время как-то тошно стало, но порвать не хватает ни сил, ни духу. Люди в общем-то неплохие, однако проводить с ними время почему-то больше не хочется. Всегда одно и то же. Тупо, пусто, скучно. Никак. Пора завязывать.

***

В самый разгар веселья выяснилось, что Витю привели для знакомства с Женей.  
— Серьезно? Для меня, значит? — переспросила она у Ирки. — А зачем тогда ты виснешь на нем как гирлянда на елке?  
— Прежде чем отдавать Витю в твои руки, я обязана проверить, хорошо ли он ебется, — легкомысленно хихикнула та, и опрокинула в себя полную рюмку водки. — Ты же у нас девочка-целочка. Никому не даешь. Блюдешь себя. А хреновый ебарь - это крах всей жизни. Уж поверь, я за таким замужем.  
— То есть ты для меня стараешься? Удивительно, что вы еще не переспали, — Женя попыталась отсесть подальше, но Ирка снова придвинулась, прилипла всем телом и пьяно задышала в ухо.  
— Конечно, для тебя. А ты о чем подумала? — она икнула и поставила рюмку на стол. — Я его встретила по дороге сюда. Трахаться было негде.  
— А, ну тогда понятно. Ира, ты меня совсем в угол зажала, — Женя поморщилась, решительно поднялась и направилась прочь из комнаты.  
— Ты куда? — громко спросила та, и отмахнулась от подсевшего Толика. — Господи, да отъебись ты! Лучше водки мне налей, и закуску притащи. Курицу хочу, — и повторила вопрос. — Женька! Ты куда пошла?  
— Сиди. Сейчас приду.  
Женя прошла мимо Петровича, зажимавшего волосатыми лапами Галку. Она гневно сопела и молча отбивалась. Мимо красивого мальчика Вити, скромно сидевшего на краешке стула, и явно чувствовавшего себя не в своей тарелке. Мимо каких-то незнакомых ребят и девчонок, увлеченно игравших в карты. Достало. Хватит. Пора валить отсюда, и не возвращаться.  
— Женечка, принеси мне воды, пожалуйста! — у Галки наконец-то прорезался голос. — Иван Петрович, имейте совесть! Я вам не портовая шалава! Сейчас же уберите руки!  
Женя, не оглядываясь, кивнула, прошла по коридору, переступила через вытянутые ноги смуглого бородача, бренчавшего на гитаре. У противоположной стены стояли в обнимку две блондинки, пили пиво, передавая друг другу бутылку, и слушали тихое пение про "город золотой". Она походя бросила взгляд на вешалку. Придется искать свое пальто в куче одежды. Очередная морока. И зашла на кухню.

На широком подоконнике сидела девушка и курила. Женя открыла шкафчик, достала чашку, налила фильтрованную воду и уже хотела выйти.  
— Не нальешь и мне?  
— Без проблем. Держи.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила девушка, сделала глоток и вернула чашку. Они взглянули друг на друга. — Ольга, — представилась она и протянула руку.  
— Женя.  
Бледное лицо, темные, короткие волосы, черная майка и джинсовый комбинезон. На колене дырка. Босые ноги. Самая обычная, ничем не примечательная девчонка. Разве что руки красивые. Тонкие, длинные пальцы.  
— Ну и как? Нравлюсь? — усмехнулась Ольга.  
— Нет, — прямо ответила Женя.  
— Хорошо, — улыбка преобразила ее лицо. Словно осветило изнутри. — Люблю честность.  
— Ладно, я пошла.  
— Давай. Еще увидимся.  
— Это вряд ли, — не согласилась Женя, наполнила чашку до краев и вышла.  
Но уходить передумала. Присела рядом с компанией картежников и сыграла пару раз в дурака. Потом какой-то мужчина, кажется, коллега Толика, пригласил ее танцевать, и в процессе начал лапать за задницу. Женя вырвалась, послала его куда подальше, и села за стол рядом с Галкой. Петрович руководил пьянкой. Они начали пить за торговый флот, за жен и матерей, еще за что-то. Тост следовал за тостом. В какой-то момент она потеряла счет выпитому, и выпала из реальности, плавая в мягких волнах опьянения. Где-то на задворках промелькнул знакомый комбинезон.  
— Черт с ним. Так уж и быть, — решилась Женя, и сделала признание круглой коленке. — Руки. У тебя красивые руки и улыбка, — но ее прервали.  
— За тяжелую металлургию, — утомительно прогудела темнота голосом Петровича.  
И вдруг прохладная вязкая тишина окутала сознание мягким клубком, даря долгожданный покой.

***

Она проснулась на узком неудобном диване от громкого сердитого шепота.  
— Давай вставляй! Что ты как неживой! — Женя узнала голос Ирки.  
Значит, бедный Витя пал жертвой ненасытной нимфоманки. Не повезло или наоборот повезло. Чужая голова потемки, а своя была на удивление пустая. Зато почти не болела. Хоть какой-то положительный момент. Что она пила? И сколько?  
— О, Женя! — Ирка весело скалилась, восседая на Вите в позе наездницы. — Проснулась, детка? А мы тут с Витей замутили. Присоединяйся к нам!  
— Нет, — скользнув взглядом по бедняге, распластанному на кровати, твердо отказалась Женя. Вид у него был донельзя несчастный. — Спать хочу. А вы занимайтесь своими делами, не обращайте на меня внимания.  
Она отвернулась к стене, смотрела в пустую темноту и слушала. Очень хотелось заткнуть уши. Но одно из важных правил, обеспечивающих неуязвимость, гласит: Никогда не надо давать повод для насмешек над своей стеснительностью. Ирка ругалась, понукала, после, добившись желаемого, громко стонала. Витя молчал как партизан. Со столь вялым откликом вряд ли результаты проверки будут положительными. Наконец шумная возня закончилась.  
— Я пойду. Мне домой пора, — тихо пробормотал Витя, собрал вещи, и не одеваясь, и тенью выскользнул из спальни.  
— Да, — с презрением в голосе протянула Ирка. — Или гомик или импотент вроде нашего общего друга Толи. Наверное, самая дерьмовая ебля, которая только случалась. Такого мальчика нам не надо. Поищем что-нибудь получше. Иди сюда, Женька.  
— Мне и тут неплохо.  
— Да не стесняйся! Нечего ютиться, кровать большая, — настаивала та, и Женя сдалась.  
Встала и, не раздеваясь, прилегла на край. С минуту лежали молча. А потом началось.  
— Снимай, — потребовала Ирка и полезла стаскивать с Жени джинсы.  
— Охуела? Отвали от меня.  
— Да не ломайся ты! — Ирка вцепилась мертвой хваткой, расстегнула молнию и стащила до колен.  
Жене вдруг стало безумно смешно. Ну идиотская же ситуация. Лежит в одной постели с женщиной, которую перетрахала, наверное, половина города и подвергается сексуальному домогательству.  
— Ковалева, если у тебя недоеб, учти, у меня члена не имеется. Или тебе захотелось чего-то новенького?  
Ирка, не говоря ни слова, окончательно стащила джинсы. Трусы Женя сняла уже сама, решив посмотреть, что будет дальше. Согнула ноги в коленях, широко развела и посмотрела с откровенной издевкой. Ирка уставилась на нее с предвкушением гурмана, вознамерившегося опробовать деликатесное блюдо. Нырнула головой между ног, втянула носом воздух, и лизнула. Женя фыркнула от щекотки, и рефлекторно свела колени, но та силой удержала их и продолжила. Что-то было не так, то ли явная неумелость раздражала, то ли накопившаяся неприязнь.  
— Хреново, — заявила Женя. — Не получается у тебя.  
— А как надо? Я не умею.  
— Ты издеваешься? — изумилась Женя. — Сама ко мне полезла, а теперь не знаешь как? За лесбиянку меня что ли принимаешь? — внезапно ее охватило какое-то злобное веселье вкупе с куражом. — Сейчас увидишь, как надо.  
Она дернула за руку, и Ирка оказалась на спине с широко разведенными ногами. Женя вдохнула, выдохнула и решительно вставила два пальца в ее мокрое, растраханное влагалище, добавила третий и провернула. Вот теперь как надо. Ирка дернулась и приглушенно вскрикнула.  
— Молчи, блядь! — прошипела Женя и начала грубо, резко двигать пальцами, имитируя поступательное движение члена. — Сама хотела.  
Дальнейшее происходило в тишине, нарушаемой стонами. Ирка завелась с пол оборота, кусала губы, мотала головой, закатывала глаза, вертела задницей, ерзала и раскрывалась по полной. Наконец кончила с хриплым вскриком. Действительно кончила. Видно было, что не притворялась. Ее аж затрясло всю. Понятно, почему она трахается со всеми подряд. И вправду нимфоманка. Женя брезгливо вытерла руку о простынь, подняла глаза и увидела Ольгу, стоявшую в дверях. Ну пиздец. И как долго она здесь находится? Шоу для одного зрителя или посмотрите, как Женя Сумина превратилась в лесбиянку.  
— Ты куда? — спросила Ирка.  
— Иди на хуй. Заебала, — она спрыгнула с кровати, грубо оттолкнула Ольгу, и вышла.

***

Женя стояла в ванной и смотрела, как вода закручивается в маленькую воронку и уходит в сливное отверстие раковины. Мыла для дезинфекции недостаточно. Руки хотелось стереть в кровь, содрать кожу, чтобы наросла новая, чистая. Еще бы сделать так с памятью. И будет совсем хорошо. Забыть словно ничего не было. Просто временное помешательство. Нет, не надо врать самой себе. На самом деле понравилось ощущение власти, доминирования, и возбудилась она невероятно. С мальчиками было по-другому. Не так ярко, не так сильно. Пожалуй, если бы на месте Ирки была другая, то... она не возражала бы повторить. Открылась дверь и вошла Ольга.  
— Как ты? — спокойно спросила она.  
— Нормально. Что тебе?  
— Да так, немного беспокоилась, — Ольга сняла с крючка ближайшее полотенце, развернула Женю к себе и аккуратно вытерла сначала одну ладонь, потом другую. — Первый раз?  
— Да.  
— А не скажешь. Умелые у тебя пальчики.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — Женя выразительно посмотрела на нее, всем своим видом намекая, чтобы уходила.  
— Достаточно красноречиво, — рассмеялась Ольга и спросила. — Не жалеешь?  
— О том, что случилось не жалею. О том, что это произошло с ней - да.  
— К счастью, она не единственная девушка, которая не отказалась бы от таких пальцев.  
— Это намек или конкретное предложение?  
— Простая констатация факта, — Ольга поднесла ее ладонь к губам, медленно лизнула указательный палец, втянула в рот, прикусила ноготь и посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Хочешь кофе?  
— В три часа ночи?  
— Да, — кивнула Ольга. Улыбка вновь осветила лицо, сделав его прекрасным и нежным. — Я умею варить очень вкусный ночной кофе.  
— На чужой кухне?  
— Нет, на своей. Моя квартира этажом выше. Пойдем?  
— Уговорила. Ты иди, я сейчас выйду.

Женя осталась одна. Закрыла кран, протерла запотевшее зеркало и очень внимательно взглянула на свое отражение. Внешне ничего не изменилось. Те же карие глаза, вздернутый нос, веснушки, пухлые детские щеки и маленький плотно сжатый рот. А вот внутри... Кажется, она готова навсегда порвать со старой компанией, и пойти пить кофе, приготовленный девушкой с самой прекрасной улыбкой в городе.


End file.
